


Redacted

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Skyfall, Q becomes Quartermaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Following the destruction of MI6 and Boothroyd's death, Q is promoted and charged with setting up the new TSS





	Redacted

**Q…**

I stand in front of her desk as she stares out a window that looks down over the hustle and bustle of a makeshift command center as people begin to set up the Service once more into active status. Desks are being shoved into place. Computers being installed, cabling running in every direction. People carrying boxes of files. Every movement being performed with urgency and efficiency.

She doesn't turn to face me. Just stares at the chaos below. Glass of amber liquid in hand. "You know what is expected of you."

"Yes Ma'am." I shove my glasses back up to the bridge of my nose with one hand.

"I am taking for granted that since you worked hand in hand with the Major that you can step right in."

"I'll do my best, Ma'am." She is terse, troubled. There are things she wants to say but can't. I can tell by her movements, facial features, held back emotions.

"Your best won't be enough. There will be no room for any error or complications." She turns to face me. There is something in her eyes that needs to be verbalized but isn't. If there is one thing this job has taught me, it is to read people.

"Redact everything. Not one shred left. Understood Quartermaster. You no longer exist."

"I..." she glares at me and I stop. "Understood Ma'am".

The dynamics of the world have changed completely.

"Well... you have a department to pull back together. Go! Out of my sight! I want who did this within the next 48 hours Quartermaster!"

"Yes, Ma'am". I turn to go grapple with the remnants of TSS and to make myself completely disappear from existence.

I am now the youngest ever Quartermaster of MI6. God help me.

"Quartermaster! The Major's service will be Tuesday at 10:00 am. You'll be expected to attend. Speak with Tanner about your security detail."

 

 

**M...**

It's too soon. I know Boothroyd had confidence in the boy, but that came from believing he had another 5 years to shape him before retirement. Well, sink or swim. No time for grief here. Action is what's needed.

He seems unmoved. Or hides it well. Not weeping in front of me at least, which gets my approval. Nor does he offer platitudes meant to console me. If he thought I would break down he would receive short shrift.

He looks like he has something to say when I give the order for him to disappear. I know he is without family, but perhaps there was a lover he had hoped to build a life with. Better he finds out now that he is wedded to the job and she is a cruel and selfish partner.

I'm relieved when he leaves, trotting down the stairs into the hive of activity below. I have to have confidence in him. He's our best shot, but still wet behind the ears, and I'm giving him control of intelligence, tech, agents... dear God, they will eat him alive.

I watch the way the shattered department seems to coalesce around him, order forming from chaos. Tanner arrives and stands silently at my side for some time until "The Major saw something in him."

"And God help him in his endeavours. He's going to bloody need it."


End file.
